


Only Human

by QueenOfEllipses



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, is that the correct tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfEllipses/pseuds/QueenOfEllipses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would anyone really expect him to be entirely happy with his decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

Can a human judge other humans?

Can a nonhuman being judge humans without the ability to understand them to the utmost?

Can there be a truly perfect administrator, a title seemingly always given to that who is never deemed fair in the eyes of the things it judges?

The admin: A being who maintains the human world as well as the universe it resides in.

Previous holders of the throne only saw humanity through a clear lens of either black or white and used their authority as they saw fit. If humans leaned far enough towards black, just past what defined their idea of the point of no return, they would not hesitate to put an end to it all right then and there. This first happened with the last admin, Polaris. They had some hope, yes, but could never fully perceive the significance to the many actions of those they guided. Some would see this as unfair.

The current administrator, once a— no, still a human, is different from his predecessors. He sees all of humanity through a grey lens and knows not to judge them on such a strict scale. There is no true border between what is right and what is wrong. He understands their ideals and only seeks to push them back on the path if they stray too far from it. He will not destroy them, for he has unwavering faith. He was there for the sole purpose of guiding humanity, after all. Some could call this biased, but no one would really be able to complain.

Sympathy: The human and the previous administrators lack this in common. His knowledge from his life on Earth affect his choices. He strives to help humanity in any way he can, unlike the others. They have never had human experiences, therefore could not comprehend the vast network of memories and emotions and thought processes of the people they watched over. They could never understand.

However, just as those prior to him were, the current administrator is not perfect. It's more of a personal obstacle, if anything, but he fears it may affect himself in the long run.

He's quite lonely.

Pretty dumb, huh?

While he had his beloved friend and Sword, Alcor, he greatly missed many of the things he did as a human back home. He didn't even know how long it's been. Decades, centuries, millennia, he wasn't entirely sure. But what he did know was that in what seemed to be a few years, no more than five, after he had taken the throne, everyone he had ever met had already died. They were gone, and yet there he was, forever, until the next in line for the throne showed up. How long would that take? He wondered. What, exactly, would happen to him once it happened? Could he simply attempt to defeat Er Rai when it shows up? Was Er Rai even going to show up in the first place? He had no idea.

Before any of this happened, he was told of the circumstances. Time around him would flow differently and he would no longer exist on Earth as a single entity. That being said, he has tried observing the planet up close, but, indeed, no one could see him. He was no more than a ghost-- no, a simple gust of wind that could do nothing but make leaves fall from trees and papers fly off desks. Even his powers had their limits, for an admin was not meant to reside on the front lines. They kept everything under control from behind the scenes.

He couldn't sleep anymore. Well, more like it was unnecessary, as he never felt tired. He didn't even have to breathe or blink anymore, but he was used to it and honestly didn't want to lose another part of what made him human.

The current administrator has experienced human life, and it hurts not being able to do anything after so, so long. It was a lonely existence, and he mentally hits himself after thinking of nonsense like that. Things could be worse. He was being selfish, especially after all Alcor had done for him. After all his old friends did for him. Miyako, Yamato, Daichi... Everyone.

On the other hand, he was happy with keeping humanity safe. The world and its inhabitants meant everything to him. Knowing that they could live without threat of invaders kept him content. He made his choice, and he was glad that he could help.

That's what he says, at least, however...

Maybe he wasn't as strong as everyone initially thought.

"Shining One, do you ever regret your decision to become the administrator?" Those words of his Sword made him think.

Did he regret it? He wrapped his arm's around Alcor's shoulders, pulling him into a reassuring hug. He was gifted with a look of confusion.

"Of course not," he muttered into the other's shoulder.

He did, just a little, but he didn't want Alcor to worry any more than he must have already for asking that question.

It's human nature, and he was still a...human.

That's what he desperately wanted to think. But all he had left to cling onto were his memories, and even those were slowly slipping away.

All that's left are his emotions. Those unstable emotions that make him wish he could just go home and talk with those who no longer exist among the living.

He is scared of what he'll become as time goes on, and he doesn't know how long he can keep this up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a contest on a different site, but then I got lazy and mehhhhhh..... After a little editing, I thought it was good enough to put here, so


End file.
